<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natural attraction by alexisriversong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877525">Natural attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong'>alexisriversong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>COWT 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, Immortals, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Safe Sane and Consensual, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yennefer was there. The infuriatingly attractive sorcerer was there and Jaskier was not going to get any for sure that night"</p><p>Spoiler: he does</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>COWT 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natural attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: "People are naturally attracted to you" For COWT challenge.</p><p>It's great I even managed to write this because I've been blocked for a while with writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer was there. The infuriatingly attractive sorcerer was there and Jaskier was not going to get any for sure that night. </p><p> </p><p>After Geralt had come after him after the mountain and he had begged for his dearest friend to forgive him... Well it was more like he said "sorry, I miss you" And that was like a love declaration coming from Geralt, so Jaskier had readily accepted it as such and kissed the idiot silly. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt was far from reluctant to start a sexual and romantic relationship from there and so they were now happily together and in love. Or that's what Jaskier thought anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Now Yennefer was there and he was not so sure anymore. How could he compare with such a Goddess? He was but a mere mortal after all... He was not getting any younger either. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she got inside the door of the Inn he was playing in, hoping to get a discount on the set of rooms they had rented for the night after ridding the town of a nasty Kikimora infestation, he knew he would be spending the night alone. Geralt's gaze had migrated to her immediately after her entrance and he had gotten up to go speak to her immediately after. </p><p> </p><p>So, when he finished his set and got his rightfully earned money, he said his good byes to the crowd and claimed tiredness, retiring to the room, not even hoping to see Geralt after that, hoping he'd be even there in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>He was soaking in a fresh bath, the water left by Geralt's bath was full of Kikimora guts and had been quickly disposed of, when he heard the door opening. </p><p> </p><p>"Jask?" Asked Geralt's voice from the bedroom. He sounded... Concerned. </p><p> </p><p>"In here" Muttered the bard before dunking his head under water to rinse out the soap he had lathered it with. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt appeared on the doorway, looking almost sheepish. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmh" Was that his way of asking Jaskier's permission? That wouldn't do! </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no sir, don't mmhm me! Don't look like that, you don't need my permission to go fuck that witch. Just go!" </p><p> </p><p>Geralt opened his mouth and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Was just saying sorry to her. I managed to remove the wish's power over us before I even found you again" </p><p> </p><p>Geralt was really getting better at talking and saying sorry. He was trying but... </p><p> </p><p>"Really? So you don't want to fuck her anymore?" </p><p> </p><p>"I have you" </p><p> </p><p>"That's not an answer" </p><p> </p><p>Geralt huffed and groaned. He then sat up next to the tub and started massaging Jaskier's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't try to... Fuck! Yes there! Wait... I was mad about... I was... Oh fuck it all, keep doing that!"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt hummed and kept going until he had a moaning and soft Jaskier under his hands. He then scooped him up bridal style and dried him off with a towel, before settling him gently on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Thought I was spending the night alone" Muttered the Bard, his voice muffled by Geralt's very nice pecs, when had he taken his shirt off? </p><p> </p><p>In answer, Geralt kissed his neck, up his chin and ending on his lips. "Why?" </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier tried to breathe between the assaults to his lips and got his breath taken away from him, when Geralt's hand found his very interested cock. "Fuck! Geralt!"</p><p> </p><p>"Soon I will" </p><p> </p><p>"That was terrible..." Said a feminine voice from behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier jerked away from Geralt like he had been burned. "What the hell?" He skreached while trying to hide behind Geralt's (still very dressed even without shirt) bulk. </p><p> </p><p>"Was worried you had drowned yourself in sorrow or something... Can see that's not the case" She nodded between them were Jaskier's cock was still being stroked by Geralt's muscly hand. The traitourous appendage twitched at the beautiful sorceress' stare and she grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes... Well... You can go now" </p><p> </p><p>Geralt was still silently stroking the Bard, but Jaskier could see (and feel) his interest growing. </p><p> </p><p>"Why? This is fun and you don't seem to have lost interest" </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier spluttered in outrage and tried to say something when Geralt did something sinful with his hand and almost made him come on the spot. He couldn't help but moan shamelessly and grind up against his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't answer me before" Piped in Geralt. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you think you were sleeping alone tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>"I... Have you fucking seen her? I'm just a human with crow feet and you are both ageless gods that will live longer than me and I'll be dead soon, why would you chose me over her? And you have not said no when I asked if you still wanted to fuck her" He felt ridiculous, gesturing towards Yennefer while still very much erect and getting a great hand job. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt turned his head to look at the sorceress and grinned. "Why, yes, I have seen her, and I do want to fuck her still... but I also have seen you and you have yet to age a single day since the day I met you. We may be older than you by almost a century, but I love you anyway and I don't think you'll die all that soon" </p><p> </p><p>"But she said I have crow feet! And of course I'll die! I'm human!"</p><p> </p><p>The sorceress in question lifted one brow and sighed. "You are two idiots... I was teasing you! Are we going to fuck anytime soon? "</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier couldn't do anything more than stare with his mouth open at that. </p><p> </p><p>"We? " He managed to choke out. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on! Have you seen yourself? People are naturally attracted to you. Me included. It's not difficult for you to get people in your bed and I've wondered more than once if you are an incubus or succubus or something like that. I don't care anymore! I would very much like to have a threesome with you two if you just got on with it" </p><p> </p><p>Geralt seemed to very much agree considering he immediately started to finish undressing, and so did Jaskier's cock apparently seeing as it twitched happily at the suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I have any say in this? " Asked the Bard. </p><p> </p><p>With a snap of her fingers, Yennefer had them all undressed and the bed turned into a much bigger and softer one. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you do Bardling... What would you say about this threesome then? " </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier looked to Geralt, then to Yennefer and to his still very eager cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck it all to hell! I want to fuck you while you suck Geralt off! I'll wipe that smirk off your face! And don't think I'll forget about this me being a monster nonsense... But later"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck yes! Finally!" Groaned the sorceress before joining them on the now comfy bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier immediately started kissing her, making her moan into his mouth and pushing her down. She let him, stretching her arms above her head and kissing him back with as much fierceness, guiding his hand to her dripping cunt and moaning when he immediately started fingering her, unerringly finding her sweet spot. </p><p> </p><p>A grunted "Mmmh fuck!" Made them both momentarily stop and turn towards Geralt. The man was stroking his impressive erection while hungrily looking them kiss and rut against each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Mind to join in Geralt? I was promised a good fuck and a cock to suck. If your Bard won't deliver, maybe you could" </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gasped in outrage and removed his fingers from her, licking them clean before manhandling her on hands and knees and fucking his cock into her without much more preparation. She moaned at the sudden show of hidden strength and pushed back on his cock, fucking herself on him while he thrust in, hitting all the right places to make her moan. </p><p> </p><p>"I..." Thrust "Always..." Thrust "Deliver" Thrust. Was the grunted answer to her teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"Yessss" Moaned Yennefer just before being muffled by Geralt's impressive cock pushing at her lips. She then decided not to banter anymore, her mouth was well occupied. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt then bent over her and kissed his Bard shut, moaning at Yen's taste on the other man's lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so going to eat you out when he comes in you Yen. Missed your taste" </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll join you if I have the energy after I come" </p><p> </p><p>After that, there was no more talking, only grunts and slaps of skin on skin and moans breaking the silence of the Inn room. </p><p> </p><p>That's how they spent the night, fucking the daylights out of each other and forgetting about the age issue. Yennefer was even there in the morning and, if the threesome happened some more times afterwards, then it didn't seem weird to anyone. </p><p> </p><p>They did talk about the age thing eventually and also about the "Jaskier naturally attracting people to him" thing and maybe he could be part succubus or maybe just have really good genes or skin care routine. </p><p> </p><p>They then decided to just let it go and live their lives like they always did, without worrying about death yet. Just not fucking anyone else other than the three of them. And it was enough. </p><p> </p><p>They were always enough for each other, for much longer than they ever thought possible. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this nonsense. Kudos and comments make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>